


Всё ещё сплю (Still Dreaming)

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 21:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: От автора: Грег и Майкрофт с удовольствием проводят воскресное утро в кровати.





	Всё ещё сплю (Still Dreaming)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326620) by [brooklyn09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09). 



Солнце еле-еле просачивалось сквозь толстую ткань штор. Прошлой ночью они на несколько дюймов открыли окно, и теперь в их комнату дул легкий, прохладный ветер.

Грег посмотрел на экран телефона. Воскресенье, 7 утра. В будние дни в это время он уже просыпался и был готов к работе, но прошлой ночью он почти не спал. Грег перевернулся на другой бок, чтобы ближе прижаться Майкрофту, перекинул руку через его грудь и зарылся пальцами в чуть рыжеватые волосы.

Майкрофт пошевелился в объятиях Грега и повернулся на спину, чтобы быть к нему лицом.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, открыв глаза и пристально посмотрев в темно-карие, цвета черного шоколада, глаза Грега.  
— Привет, — чуть ли не промурлыкал Грег, — хорошо спал?  
— Очень. Хотя слишком часто в последнее время я просыпаюсь с мыслью о том, что все еще сплю.  
— Ооо, правда? Почему же это? — спросил Грег, нежно проводя кончиком пальца по щеке мужа от мочки уха к челюсти и обратно.  
— Потому что наслаждаться какой-нибудь мелочью ежедневной жизни рядом с тобой подобно ярчайшему сну. Потому что даже в мечтах мне никогда не было так хорошо, как рядом с тобой, с теми чувствами, что ты каждый день заставляешь меня испытывать.

Положив ладонь на щёку Грега, Майкрофт притянул его для чувственного и медленного поцелуя. Их языки кружили в медленном ритме, без давления, без спешки, только удовольствие, расслабленность и нежность. Грег продолжал легкими, едва ощутимыми, прикосновениями пальцев поглаживать бока Майкрофта, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы очертить изгиб, выпуклость или впадинку. В конце концов, Грег, обхватив за ягодицы, притянул Майкрофта ближе к себе и углубил поцелуй.

Майкрофт одобрительно промычал что-то прямо в губы, а затем отстранился, чтобы покрыть легкими поцелуями челюсть и скулы, медленно перемещяясь по шее вниз, к ключицам. Их утреннее тихое счастье, все еще медленное и нежное, продолжалось, при этом все движения были синхронны и дополняли друг друга.

Они лежали, удовлетворенные, просто наслаждаясь звуками биения сердец друг друга, пока снова не заснули, переплетясь в объятиях. Ленивые воскресенья не были для них слишком частыми, и именно поэтому они планировали использовать это время по максимуму.


End file.
